1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air suspension mechanism and, more particularly, to an air suspension mechanism which can separate a load of a shock absorber from a load of an air spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is provided an air suspension in which an air chamber is formed to surround a shock absorber and the air chamber is filled with compressed air to constitute an air spring (for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 110515/82). In this air suspension mechanism, an air tank for the air chamber is mounted on a piston rod of the shock absorber and the piston rod is connected with a car body through a support including a rubber bushing above the mounting portion of the air tank.
Since the air tank is connected with the piston rod in said air suspension mechanism, the load of the air spring in addition to the load of the shock absorber is applied to the support so that the strength of the support should be increased.
An air suspension mechanism which mounts a housing for forming the air spring on the car body while connecting a piston rod of a shock absorber with a support fixed to the housing can transmit the load of the air spring directly to the car body and the load of the shock absorber through the support to the car body to provide a so-called input separating type of air suspension mechanism. Therefore, the strength of the support can be made as small as possible.